warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Whispers
...The sister of misfortune, Hope, In the under-darkness dumb Speaks joyful courage to your heart. The day desired will come. ''Praise'' * * * Allegiances RiverClan Leader: Willowstar - sleek silver she-cat, blue eyes Deputy: Talonstrike - muscular dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes Medicine Cat: Splashleaf - black-and-white she-cat, green eyes Apprentice, Spottedpaw Warriors: Palebreeze - pale gray she-cat, blue eyes Briarfur - dark brown she-cat, lilac-colored eyes Apprentice, Shinepaw Blossomflower - tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes Apprentice, Hollypaw Firefall - sleek, dark ginger tom, suspected father of Morningflight's kits Apprentice, Mintpaw Lionfur - golden tabby tom, amber eyes Apprentice, Goldenpaw Thrushwing - pretty, sandy colored she-cat, blue eyes Apprentice, Forestpaw Blueberry - blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes Acornfall - mottled light brown tom, dark blue eyes Cloudface - gray tom with a white face, amber eyes Darkcloud - black she-cat, dark green eyes Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Fallstorm - ginger tom, green eyes Apprentice, Mistypaw Buzzardflight - dark ginger tom, brother of Fallstorm, green eyes Apprentice, Mosspaw Brackenfall - brown tabby tom, blue eyes Apprentice, Rainpaw Echowing - light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes Apprentice, Nightpaw Apprentices: Rainpaw - blue-gray she-cat, green eyes Nightpaw - dark gray she-cat, sister of Rainpaw, amber eyes Mosspaw - white she-cat, green eyes Mistypaw - silver she-cat, Willowstar's kit, blue eyes Squirrelpaw - dark ginger she-cat, green eyes Forestpaw - dark gray tom, brother of Grasspaw, green eyes Hollypaw - jet-black she-cat, pale blue eyes Shinepaw - light gray dappled she-cat, blue eyes Goldenpaw - golden tom with amber eyes Mintpaw - light gray tom, older sister of Shinepaw, blue eyes Spottedpaw - calico she-cat, black rings around her blue eyes Queens: Morningflight - dark tortioseshell she-cat, green eyes (Kits: Icekit - silver-and-white tabby she-kit, Snowkit - tortioseshell-and-white she-kit) Blackwing - black she-cat with white paws, blue eyes, foster mother of Thistlekit, dark gray tabby tom with a darker muzzle and white paws Berrydapple - white she-cat, blue eyes, expecting kits Elders: Grassfur - dark gray tom, amber eyes Dappleheart - light gray she-cat, oldest cat in RiverClan, blue eyes Milkfur - milky-white tom, amber eyes ThunderClan Leader: Tawnystar - tawny colored she-cat, blue eyes Deputy: Whitefall - big white tom, amber eyes Medicine Cat: Wetheart - gray she-cat, blue eyes Apprentice, Yellowpaw Warriors: Ashpool - dark gray tom, amber eyes Brightwillow - tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes Apprentice, Seedpaw Specklefur - speckled gray she-cat Apprentice, Shadepaw Smallclaw - small, black-and-white tom Skyheart - blue-gray-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Sandpaw Quailfeather - gray she-cat Poppyfeather - soft, gray she-cat with black specks Apprentice, Stonepaw Russetface - light ginger she-cat with a darker face Apprentice, Pouncepaw Apprentices: Pouncepaw - ginger and white tabby tom Stonepaw - handsome gray tom, blue eyes Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat Shadepaw - black she-cat Seedpaw - light brown she-cat Queens: Whiteberry - white she-cat (Kits: Scorchkit - black tom, Silverkit - silver she-cat with darker spots) Petalwing - pale gray she-cat (Kits: Sorrelkit - tortoiseshell she-kit, Honeykit - she-cat with fur the color of honey) Elders: Otternose - brown-and-white she-cat with a white splotch on her nose Owlclaw - old, dark gray tom, oldest cat in ThunderClan Nettlefeather - tom with gray fur Mothflight - golden tabby she-cat ShadowClan Leader: Twisterstar - gray-and-white tom with long claws, fierce amber eyes Deputy: Leopardclaw - golden tabby tom with a white belly Apprentice, Darkpaw Medicine Cat: Swiftwind - black-and-white tom Apprentice, Rockpaw Warriors: Lilypool - light gray she-cat Lizardclaw - brown tabby tom Apprentice, Shadowpaw Longclaw - tom with long claws, hence the name Thunderdawn - tom with a ginger pelt Toadlegs - brown tom with darker legs Sunnyfur - bright, ginger and white she-cat Sweetheart - brown tabby she-cat, undeniably sweet Sparrowfur - dark brown tom Apprentice, Sloepaw Sagewhisker - white she-cat Ryefur - dark brown tom Appprentices: Sloepaw - black she-cat Shadowpaw - black she-cat, sister of Sloepaw Darkpaw - black she-cat with gray legs Rockpaw - tom with a darker gray chest, paws, tail-tip, underside, belly, muzzle, and ear-tips Queens: Mouseberry - light brown she-cat (Kit: Marshkit - brown tabby tom) Lilacdusk - light gray she-cat with lilac colored eyes (Kits: Heatherkit - light gray tabby, Hawkkit - dark gray mottled tabby) Elders: Emeraldeyes - dark brown tom with emerald eyes Fawnbelly - brown tabby she-cat with a white belly Emberdawn - gray she-cat Duskfur - brown tom WindClan Leader: Redstar - red-and-black tom Deputy: Grayfur - massive gray tom Medicine Cat: Cedarflight - dark gray tom Apprentice, Dawnpaw Warriors: Earthheart - light brown she-cat Apprentice, Moorpaw Beechfur - gray tom Apprentice, Fallowpaw Featherwing - gray she-cat Apprentice, Foxpaw Flintwhisker - brown tom Apprentice, Fernpaw Finchfeather - ginger tom with a white belly, battle-scarred ears Flamestream - ginger tom with the eyes the color of a stream Apprentice, Ravenpaw Eaglewing - dark brown tom with a white muzzle and paws Falconflight - light brown tom Gooseflight - gray tom Apprentice, Ivypaw Hailfeather - dark gray she-cat Apprentices: Ivypaw - silver she-cat Ravenpaw - black tom Fernpaw - gray she-cat Fallowpaw - light brown she-cat Foxpaw - ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws, younger brother of Eaglewing Queens: Leafcloud - light brown she-cat with white paws (Kits: Rabbitkit - gray tom with a stumpy, fluffy white tail) Oakwing - tawny she-cat, expecting Oliveberry - dark gray she-cat, green eyes. (Kits: Ripplekit - silver tom with black stripes, Runningkit - silver tabby she-cat, Rushkit - dark gray tom) Elders: Pricklefoot - light gray tabby tom, former medicine cat Rowanfoot - brown tom, darker back paw Robinflight - brown she-cat Prologue :Soft paws pattered overhead, the leaf-fall leaves cracking underpaw. In a starlit clearing, murmurs were heard and many types of cats were seen. Massive, small, muscular, lean. Only one cat strayed from the clearing, the starshine on his fur glimmering weakly. He looked down at his paws, dragging his gaze to a shimmering pool. :Soft fur brushed his shoulder and a whisper was heard in his ear. "The pool will tell us everything. We need to warn Willowstar." :The tom that had been watching the pool swung his broad head around to face the cat behind him. "I know that, Copperflame." Copperflame's ginger fur brushed the tom. :"I even think we might have to go through the Dark Forest, Rainstorm." Copperflame fretted, turning her forest-green gaze on the cats in the clearing. :"Let's look at the pool first," Rainstorm begged. Ever since he'd seen a spirit killed in the Dark Forest by an enemy named Redflame, Rainstorm had been frightened of the dark, shadowy forest ever since. He refused to step paw in it, but if it was for the sake of the Clan, he would risk his life once again. :A sneer was heard behind them. Rainstorm and Copperflame turned. "Are you scared?" A tom with almost transparent dark gray fur curled his lip. :"It's none of your business, Swallowsplash," Copperflame spat. "Why don't you go stick your nose in another place it doesn't belong? :Swallowsplash rolled in eyes. "I might as well come with you," he croaked. It seemed like the hostility had never passed between the three cats. "RiverClan was once my Clan too." :Copperflame's gaze softened. Rainstorm scowled. "I said, we are going to watch the pool first!" He tensed his dappled gray shoulders, fixing his gaze onto the quiet pool. Rainstorm breathed, gazing intently. Suddenly, the sun splashed on the river. Leaves fell, and then snow. Then the snow melted and it was replaced by the soft bees murmuring, and the sweet blossom of greenleaf. The sun dimmed until the forest was black, and then a gray-and-white tom padded forward, amber eyes gleaming for hunger. Next to him was a pretty brown she-cat. Claws slashed over the brown she-cat's throat, and she fell to the ground. Then, a dark gray tabby kit appeared, white paws outstretched. He grew, until he was as big as Rainstorm as an apprentice. Roars suddenly filled the air and blood splashed. A battle with ShadowClan! ''The apprentice jumped over and bowled a dark tortoiseshell to the ground, killing her the same exact way the gray and white tom had killed the brown she-cat. "StarClan help us!" A white and silver she-cat murmured frantically, lifting her gaze to the sky. Then, ShadowClan came back to the RiverClan camp, nearly swiping out the entire camp. Rainstorm's eyes widened as the gray and white tom came back, lifting three kits and hopping across the stream and into the dark shadows of the pine forest. The same white and silver cat followed her, a gray tom at her side. More claws joined her, a cream-colored tabby and a dark gray she-cat with black paws. And there it was, the gray and white tom being killed and the cats traveling back to their Clan. :Again, claws swiped at a white cat's throat, and the same silver and white cat yowling in grief while the former apprentice, now a warrior, crouched over her body. With kits at his side, he wounded them, but the she-cat clawed him out of their way. :"Stop! Stop!" Swallowsplash's yowl rang across the clearing and he leaped into the pool, creating a massive splash. The vision stopped. :Rainstorm bared his teeth. "You fish-brain! We needed to see it!" :"I couldn't take it!" Swallowsplash cried. :Rainstorm growled. :Copperflame's gaze flashed with anger. "You know what we have to do." :"What?" Rainstorm's voice was a whimper. :"We have to go in the Dark Forest." :"''No!" Rainstorm exclaimed. :"Yes!" Copperflame spat. :Rainstorm unsheathed his claws. "Fine," he sighed. Looking around to make sure no cat was watching, he beckoned the two cats beside him. "Come on." :Copperflame led the cats out of StarClan territory. They passed flowing rivers and marshland and moorland and woods. They saw Tawnydawn sunning herself on the rocks, and Larkwillow basking in the sun. Grief pierced Rainstorm's heart. I wish I never saw that vision. :The warmth and the starshine of StarClan faded. Copperflame halted. "This is the border with the Dark Forest," she mewed worriedly. "Come." Fear blazed in Copperflame's eyes, but she crossed the border confidently, with Rainstorm and Swallowsplash lagging behind. :Rainstorm looked around. This place didn't have the shine of StarClan. Instead it was dark and had no prey. Shadows loomed over the Dark Forest. Icy coldness pricked at Rainstorm's spine. "Quick! Hide!" That was Swallowsplash's order. He dove in behind a bush; Rainstorm and Copperflame behind him. Rainstorm lifted his head and peered further, pricking his ears. :"We'll get both of them," a cat was murmuring. :"Correct, Tigershade. You'll get Icekit, I'll get the leader's son." :"Oh, alright, Yewberry. Then we'll force them to fight for each of their Clans? And whoever wins will be the leader, and the one that's dead, we'll kill her or his spirit. Right?" :"Yes." Yewberry's voice was a rasp, as if he was tired. Rainstorm stretched his neck to see. Yewberry was a dark tabby with ragged fur. "We'll get them when they're apprentices. They hate each other, it's a battle for survival." :Horror threatened to swamp Rainstorm. They're going to take the apprentices! They're going to teach them how to kill! :A whisper came: Chapter One :The sun rose from a narrow gap beside the trees and dappled Icekit's pelt with golden frost. Enjoying the warmth of the sun bathing her fur, she laid down, letting the golden sunlight soak her thick, white fur. She kinked her head to see her sister walk out of the nursery. Tortoiseshell-and-white fur spilled around her thick haunches as she padded out and greeted her sister. "Hi, Icekit!" :"Hey Snowkit," Icekit called. "Lie down with me!" She stretched her jaws open in a wide yawn and rested her head on the grassy ground, looking up into the bright blue sky painted with clouds. A dark mew suddenly interrupted them. :"I see my kits are finally awake." Icekit turned her head, looking up at the cat who had mewed. A thought hit her. Mother! Her mother's tortoiseshell pelt ruffled in the breeze. :"Yes!" came Snowkit's mew. :Icekit turned her head to a black and white she-cat who appeared from the big hole in the tree that made the medicine den. That's...um... She tried to remember the name of the cat who had visited her at her kitting. Splashleaf! The name hit her like a lightning strike. :Icekit dipped her head to Splashleaf in respect, and she purred with amusement. "Morningflight, I see your kits are awake?" :"Oh, yes they are." Morningflight nodded at Icekit and Snowkit. :A purr rumbled in Splashleaf's chest. "When they're older, bring them for a tour in the medicine den!" :Morningflight hesitated. Her tail brushed Icekit's flank as she stood down. Icekit glanced up at her tortoiseshell mother with pleading, begging eyes. Snowkit squeaked and Morningflight reluctantly nodded. "Alright." :Icekit purred. She looked around and raised her head to a large she-cat on the Highbranch. With long, gray fur flowing in the breeze, she called, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather under the Highbranch for a Clan meeting." :Snowkit nudged Morningflight, her eyes brimming with curiosity. "We aren't old enough to swim, but can we still go?" :Morningflight nodded. "Come on." She wrapped her tail around her two kittens and led them towards the Highbranch. :"Who's that?" Icekit asked. :"That's Willowstar," murmured Morningflight. "My sister - and the loyal, faithful leader of RiverClan." :Icekit admired Willowstar's muscles under her smooth, sleek bright coat. Her blue eyes gleamed as she assembled RiverClan. "Today, two very special kits will be made apprentices." :Is it going to be us? Icekit's eyes widened, but Willowstar's words rang into her ear. "Shinekit and Hollykit." Yeah...right. Icekit's shoulders fell and her high tail drooped. But they're older than us. '' :She saw Shinekit exchange a nervous glance with Hollykit, but the two sisters managed to rise to their paws and pad over to Willowstar. Willowstar nodded at them and preformed the age old tradition. "From now on, you shall be known as Shinepaw. Shinepaw, your mentor will be Briarfur." She kinked her head towards a sleek, dark brown she-cat in the crowd who pouted with anxiety and padded towards Shinepaw. :Alone and scared, Hollykit looked like a newborn kit on the Highrock alone without her sister at her side. Willowstar looked at Hollykit and mewed, "From this moment on, you will be known as Hollypaw. Blossomflower will mentor you." A calico she-cat stepped up, her bright green eyes shining with such happiness Icekit thought they were going to explode. Hollypaw marched up to Blossomflower. "Hi, mentor!" She squeaked. :Icekit pricked her ears, hearing a whisper from one of the Clan's senior warriors, Lionfur, and also Hollypaw and Sunpaw's father. He was shaking his head and whispering to their mother, Blackwing. "She's so inquisitive and full of energy. She's going to be a pawful. I don't know how Blossomflower will manage her." :Snowkit's black-tipped tail flicked. Icekit could tell she had heard. Icekit let out a sigh as Willowstar ended the ceremony and hopped of the Hightree, treading to her den. :Icekit purred to Snowkit. "Well, today was the day. We saw what our apprentice ceremony would look like and our first ceremony! Now I can't wait until they become warriors!" :Snowkit glanced at Icekit. "Agreed." :Her sister looked around. "I want to try fresh-kill. Maybe a juicy trout." :Icekit nodded in agreement. "Let's ask mom!" :"Mom!" called Snowkit, raising her head towards the sky. Morningflight came rushing from the nursery towards her kits, panic rising into her eyes. "What's wrong, dears?" :"Can we try fresh-kill?" :The panic that had shone in Morningflight's eyes melted away. She licked Icekit and Snowkit's ears. "Of course. Which one?" :Snowkit's voice came first. "Trout!" :"Trout!" cheered Icekit. :Morningflight flicked her ear and padded over to the full, heap of fresh-kill. She sifted through the pile with her muzzle. After moments of waiting, Morningflight came back, her muzzle stained with scarlet blood and a trout dangling from her jaw. :Icekit shrieked. "Mom...there's blood on your muzzle!" :"It's freshly killed," Morningflight informed Icekit. "I put my muzzle in the wound. Other than that, eat on the other side." :Icekit nodded, shivering. She wouldn't want to see that on any cat's fur ever again. It just looked horrible. She crouched down, bracing her shoulders, feeling anxiety gather. What if she didn't like it? :Noticing her hesitastion, Snowkit pushed her muzzle in Icekit's fur. "Try it!" she mewed. :"I'm going to," Icekit mumbled. She nibbled the fish. She licked her lips and stood still, favoring the taste. It sang with forest flavors as she devoured it. "Yum!" Icekit mewed, looking up at Morningflight. She finished her share and pushed it towards Snowkit. "Have the rest!" :Snowkit nodded gratefully. "Okay!" Icekit watched as Snowkit bent down and bit down on the fur. Icekit flicked her tail impatiently. A ''click was heard as her tail tip slapped the ground. Snowkit looked up. She started to eat a little faster, and by the time she was done, she sat straight up and let out a huge burp. :Icekit giggled. :Snowkit's tail slapped over her mouth. "Sorry!" she mumbled in between her fur. :Icekit shrugged her white shoulders. She leaned in and whispered in Snowkit's ear, "Do you want to leave camp?" :The white kitten's eyes brightened. "Yes!" she mewed. :"Lower your voice!" Icekit hissed. "Come on...let's leave." While Morningflight turned around to talk with Willowstar, Icekit dropped low to the ground, her belly fur brushing the camp floor. She whispered to Snowkit, "Do the same thing as I am." :Snowkit nodded and dropped low to the ground. Icekit nodded at her and slipped away, towards the sedge tunnel. Snowkit followed. Icekit kept sending her warnings like, "Make sure not to step on twigs," or, "Make sure that no cat can see us." :Icekit slipped through the clearing. Their camp was on a island, surrounded by a stream. She hopped on the stepping stones, another way of transportation when you couldn't swim. Snowkit followed her, her claws sinking into the stone. "Is anyone following us?" :"I don't think so," Icekit mewed. She looked back. The camp was still in sight, the kampong plants that made up the warriors' den rustling in the breeze. The clump of reeds that made the apprentices' den seemed to stretch over the tree stump that sat next to it, making it visible. Icekit turned. "Come on!" She mewed. She trekked through the marshland, glancing at the thorn bushes and the reeds that dotted the marsh. She looked up at a willow tree, admiring its beauty. Snowkit hissed. "Look!" :Icekit came face to face with a gray tabby tom, hardly older than Icekit and Snowkit, but his eyes gleamed. He shifted his white paws and unsheathed long claws, giving a hard gaze at the two kits. His voice rumbled in his throat, deep and gruff. "What are you two snake-brains doing on my territory?" :"Your territory?" Icekit retorted, her eyes gleaming. He was only a kit! He didn't have any territory! "This is RiverClan territory, you piece of frog-dung!" :Hatred gleamed in the gray tom's eyes. It was...weird. In his gaze, it seemed like he had known Icekit from the start. A whisper unfolded in Icekit's ears: He is your enemy. He is the thistle that tries to stop you from shining at the head of your Clan, the head of the forest. You two are enemies at the start. You will always be enemies, even when the blood pours from who you loved most. And the death of your loved ones, will be caused by your hated one. :Icekit stopped a wail from rising in her throat. What was that? No cat had the right to spook her like that! She glanced sharply at Snowkit, who she had thought whispered that in her hear. Then a misty cat sat beside her, with gray fur and a sharp muzzle. No, it couldn't be Snowkit. She shook her head. Besides, the voice was a tom. And it wasn't that kit who had his own territory. Or at least, thought. But still, it was scary! :The tom looked up. "What's your names?" :"Icekit," Icekit told him. "This is my sister, Snowkit." :"Snowkit." The purr rumbled in the kit's throat. Icekit felt sick with the affection drenched in it. "Hello, Icekit." When the kit turned to look at Icekit, his voice suddenly hardened like ice. "I am Thistle." :"Hello, Thistle!" Snowkit greeted him cheerfully. "Let's bring you to camp. Wait--" Snowkit paused. "Where are your parents?" :Confusion glazed Thistle's gaze. Then, guilt followed. It was then replaced by his softness for Snowkit. "I don't have any." His voice seemed to twist. "My father is dead." It returned to normal. "And my mother is dead. I don't have any family." :"You're an orphan." Strange relief drenched Snowkit's voice. "Yes. RiverClan will welcome you." Icekit opened her mouth to protest, but Snowkit silenced her with a warning glare. Snowkit led Thistle back to the stream that led to the camp. He complained at every pawstep of the way. "It's too wet!" or "This marshland doesn't feel good underpaw!" or "There's no prey!" :"Well," Icekit had challenged him, "If you're smarter than a fish, you'd realize that if this was your territory, you'd be used to this, frog-dung." :Thistle had glared at her so sharply that Icekit had thought his gaze had cut through her. She drew her lips back in a snarl. Snowkit glared at both of them and turned to the stream. :"I bet the fish-brain can't even swim." Icekit sneered at Thistle, slenderly crossing the stepping stones. :"Better than you!" Thistle retorted, jumping into the stream and swimming through it. It was shallow at first, but got deeper. He splashed while he flailed his paws. As Icekit sat at the island, she snorted. "A one-legged rabbit could swim better than that!" :Thistle's long claws unsheathed and he swiped them at Icekit's face. Icekit ducked, so that Thistle's claws swiped at air. "Bad luck, kittypet." Icekit snarled at the gray tabby, turning for the sedge tunnel. Anger pricked at her fur. She slipped through the tunnel with Thistle and Snowkit behind her. :Gasps came from the already assembled Clan. Willowstar narrowed her eyes at the newcomer and turned to Morningflight. Their heads were bent in deep conversastion, and Talonstrike walked over to join them. Icekit could see wiseness gleaming in his amber eyes and nodding slowly. Blackwing padded over and Willowstar turned to ask her a question. Morningflight nodded as well, but anger still burned in her eyes. She turned away from Willowstar and ran over to her kits. "Icekit! Snowkit! How dare you? Kits are not allowed to be outside of camp, let alone bring a loner into camp!" Her gaze softened at the kit, but a flame of anger returned as she turned her gaze on her daughters. The flames softened once more. :She looked up and saw Willowstar leaping up on a high branch. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Highbranch," she croaked. "I have news." :The branch shook. Under the Highbranch was Willowstar's den, a huge clump of high sedge. It was comfy, Icekit had to admit. She'd seen in there. Acornfall, a mottled tom, sitting at the end of the clearing, raised his voice so it could be heard among the cats. "You're not really going to take in a rogue, are you?" :Willowstar held Acornfall's dark stare. "He is not a rogue." Her voice was calm. "He is a kit. RiverClan is in need of kits. We have only Icekit and Snowkit in the nursery. We will take this kitten. He will probably only remember being a RiverClan cat, and the gleam in his eyes tells me he will be a loyal, brave warrior." :If only she knew! :"What is your name, young warrior?" Willowstar asked, flicking Thistle's nose with her tail. :"Thistle." :"From this day on, Thistle, you will be known as Thistlekit. Blackwing has agreed to foster you." The dark tortoiseshell queen nodded and stepped up towards Thistle. :Every cat cheered, but it was Acornfall and Icekit who held a stony silence. Snowkit leaned over to hiss in Icekit's ear, "You aren't going to cheer?" :"Sure...whatever." She raised her voice in a weak chant. Thistlekit's dark green eyes melted into Icekit's icy blue eyes. Their hatred was exchanged, however long they had known eachother. He is the thistle that will try to stop you from shining, Icekit. : Chapter Two :The sun peeked in between the narrow gaps of the branches and greeted camp. Snowkit had apologized to Icekit the night before, and their bond was fully formed. Icekit sunned herself, turning around on her back to soak up the leaf fall sun. :She could hear Snowkit's voice behind her. "Fly!" She hissed. :Icekit lifted her head and saw the black speck buzzing around the air. Icekit let out a purr and flexed, ready to catch the fly. She unsheathed her claws and felt the tips sink into the soft ground below her paws. She stretched out and jumped, feeling the fly below her paw and feeling it getting stuck in the gap between her claws. It struggled and managed to rip free. Icekit scowled and jumped up again, lifting a paw to bat it towards the ground. :It flew back in the air and Icekit growled, pinpointing it, dancing in the air. With her strength in her hindquarters, she pounced on the fly in the air, bringing it down with her claws. :A purr came from Morningflight. "Good job, Icekit. I think the Clan is safe." :Icekit looked up at her mom and nodded eagerly. "I'm hungry," she complained. :Morningflight rolled her eyes. "You and Snowkit - I'll get you guys a plump mouse. Then you will be taken on a trip..." :Icekit squealed, looking at Snowkit. Her white fur spilled around her belly and her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed up at the morning sky. :"Snowkit! We're gonna eat then go on an adventure!" She saw Snowkit's eyes shine with happiness. Icekit let out a grunt in reply, "Mmm." :She swung around and watched Morningflight's light, brown paws patter the ground. Icekit lifted her head and saw a finch in Morningflight's jaws. The tortoiseshell queen nodded and tossed it towards them. "Eat up! We're going to tour the medicine den!" :Icekit jumped to her paws and quickly nibbled her share, pushing it away when she was done. Snowkit devoured it into a few bites and let out a huge burp. "Excuse me!" Snowkit squealed. "Can we go now?" :"Yes," Morningflight dipped her head. Snowkit and Icekit rushed to the medicine den. The sweet smell of herbs filled Icekit's nostrils. Some had a floral scent and some had a bitter scent. :Icekit could make out Splashleaf's smooth fur in the shadows. Splashleaf stepped out. "Are they ready?" She purred to Morningflight. :Morningflight nodded. Icekit lifted her head and stared at Splashleaf. "Why are we here?" She asked. :"I'm going to give you a tour of the medicine den, silly!" Splashleaf meowed, looking at the two kittens. Morningflight glanced at Splashleaf. "Should I stay here unless they cause trouble?" Splashleaf flashed Morningflight a thankful glance. "Sure," she replied. :Splashleaf looked around. Her den was fairly large. Icekit's eyes stretched as she scanned the den. "This is the pool," Splashleaf mewed, pointing with her tail to a pool of large blue water. It glimmered as Icekit dabbed it with a paw. Icekit stepped back. "It's alright," coaxed Splashleaf. :She showed them the herb storage. "These, are deathberries," she mewed, cautiously taking a scarlet red berry from the store. :"Wha-wha-wha...Splashleaf!" Morningflight explained. :Splashleaf looked at Morningflight. "Don't worry, I'm not going to poison your kits. I'm going to teach them the dangers and the good things that herbs can do." :Morningflight nodded, but Icekit could still see that anxiety shadowed her gaze. Icekit couldn't help but remember the word Morningflight had gaped at. Poision? The unfamiliar word ran through her head. :"They look tasty!" Snowkit exclaimed. :Splashleaf shook her head. "No, Snowkit," she mewed. "Deathberries are very dangerous. They will do more than give you a bellyache. They kill you." :"That's what poison does?" Icekit asked. :"Yes." :"Wow..." Snowkit gasped. :Splashleaf continued, her black-and-white fur ruffling in the leaf-fall wind. "The same thing with nightshade and foxglove seeds." :After a while, the sun had set and Splashleaf was done touring the den. "Come back another time!" She mewed when the kits left her den. :Snowkit looked at Icekit, her eyes wide. "I feel...so smart now!" :Icekit was staring at the blood-colored sky, not noticing her sister's comment, just murmuring, "Yeah..." She felt like a real member of ThunderClan, finally understanding the power that herbs could have underneath their outer sheathe. :Morningflight looked around. "Do you want to meet the elders?" she mewed, looking at the two kits. :A burst of energy seemed to find its way in Icekit. Icekit jerked her head excitably. "Yes!" She squealed. :Snowkit nodded in agreement. :"Then let's go!" :Morningflight guestered them with her tail. She made her way to the elders' den, a sheltered spot in a rose bush. Icekit ducked down and squirmed in, Snowkit following her. She looked around. It was a quiet, sheltered space. Three cats laid down. One cat shared tongues with the cat next to her, while the last cat was busy hungrily scarfing down a bird. :The cat devouring the bird lifted his head. Surprisingly, his mouth wasn't full. "Hello, Morningflight! Who are those kits you've got there?" :Morningflight swept her tail to the side and moved a pawstep away from her kits. "This, is Icekit," she mewed, licking a tuft of fur on Icekit's head that strayed from the rest. "And this is Snowkit." Morningflight swept her tongue around Snowkit's ears. :"Welcome, Icekit and Snowkit." The elder grooming her fellow friend lifted to her paws. She had a very pretty, smooth, tortoiseshell dappled coat. "I'm Dappleheart." :"Hi, Dappleheart!" mewed Icekit. :"This is Milkclaw," Dappleheart turned her head towards the white-furred elder who was still eating the bird, "and this is Grassfur." She turned her head to the dark brown tom that she had been grooming. :Grassfur turned around to reveal a battle-scarred muzzle and ears. His muzzle was growing gray with age, but happiness flared in his eyes. "Greetings, young ones." :Snowkit dipped her head in respect. "Can you tell us a story?" She asked. :"Of course, I'd be honored!" Grassfur croaked hoarsly. Milkclaw mewed, "Remember the battle between the Clans?" :Dappleheart swung her mottled face to look at Milkclaw. "I remember! Grassfur, tell them that!" :Grassfur nodded towards Dappleheart. "So, back when I was an apprentice, my closest friends were Dapplepaw and Milkpaw. Our leader back then, Finchstar, announced at the Gathering that WindClan and ThunderClan had been taking our prey! So then, one day, ShadowClan and RiverClan had the same complaint, and a battle happened at the Gathering. Cats turned on each other, and blood was unnecessarily shed. And then, a huge band of rogues showed up and demanded territory. When we all refused, they attacked us. The cats we were just attacking had to team up with us to drive the rogues out of our territory once and for all." :Dappleheart looked at her paws. "I remember that day," she rasped. "So many cats' lives were cut right in front of them. Due to prey." :Milkclaw shook his head. :Morningflight looked around. "Come on, kits. It is time to go. It's nightfall, and you aren't catching up on your sleep. Good night, Milkclaw, Dappleheart, and Grassfur!" :"Bye!" Icekit mewed. :"Bye!" Snowkit echoed. :"See us again!" Dappleheart called. Grassfur twitched his ear in farewell, and Milkclaw nodded. Icekit dashed out to the nursery and curled up in her nest, suddenly feeling an ache claw at her legs. :Morningflight whispered in Icekit's ear, "Are you tired?" :"A lot," Icekit mewed. :Morningflight nodded, and the soft laps of her tongue gently lulled Icekit to sleep. "Good night, my little warrior," she murmured, looking up at the star-flecked sky. Chapter Three :Icekit opened her eyes to a bright, sunny day. She yawned. It had been three moons since her first encounter with the elders. She suddenly remembered - today is the day I become an apprentice! Obviously, Morningflight had noticed as well. :Morningflight's rough tounge was lapping over her fur. Icekit twisted and writhed in her nest. "Mom!" She protested. :When she was done, she helped Icekit to her paws. Icekit admired her smooth, glossy coat that shone in the sunlight. "Too much contrast!" Snowkit mewed, shielding her eyes with her paws as the sun hit Icekit's pelt. Icekit scoffed, "Yeah right!" :Morningflight went to work on Snowkit. She could hear Snowkit's complaints, but Morningflight's tongue muffled them. "Ha!" Icekit chuckled. :Morningflight shot Icekit a warning, but playful glare. "You had to go through this too, you know!" She mewed. :Icekit nodded. "I know, but it's fun to watch Snowkit suffer the horror!" :Morningflight rolled her sky-blue eyes and finished working on Snowkit. Icekit sat down, licking her paws. A call came overhead and she lifted her head to see Willowstar on the Highbranch. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" :Willowstar's thick, silver coat glimmered in the sunlight. Icekit admired her silver tabby patches - they had the exact same color as Willowstar's fur. Her clear blue eyes stared into the clearing. :Willowstar raised her head to the blue sky. "Three kits have reached their apprentice stage." :Three? thought Icekit. But it's only me and Snowkit. Icekit turned. She saw the gray tom with white paws and a silver muzzle. Thistlekit! He was becoming an apprentice, too! I'm such a fish-brain! I never noticed! :"Thistlekit, step forward." Willowstar mewed, looking at the gray tom. He didn't even tremble. He stepped forward confidently and looked up to face Willowstar. "You will be known as Thistlepaw, and your mentor will be Talonstrike. Talonstrike," She picked him out from the crowd. "You are a strong and experienced warrior, not to mention my deputy. I trust you to pass on these skills to him." Talonstrike stalked slowly from the crowd of warriors to Thistlepaw. The two touched noses and trailed of the edge of the crowd. :Willowstar kinked her head towards Snowkit. "Snowkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor shall be Palebreeze. Palebreeze, you are a loyal warrior with a quick wit. You know when it's sensible to take the threats of battle but when to avoid one. And, overall, you are one of the best hunters in the Clan. I trust you to pass these skills onto Snowpaw." Snowpaw skidded towards Palebreeze, her blue eyes glimmering happily. They touched noses. :Icekit was the last one left. She looked around, anxiety pounding in her chest. "Icekit," Willowstar's gaze was warm as she addressed Icekit. "From this moment on, you will be known as Icepaw. I will mentor you." :Shocked gasps came from the crowd. Thistlepaw growled to Snowpaw, "Willowstar? The leader? She's not smart enough!" :The fur on Snowpaw's bottom, closer to her tail, stood up straight and she hissed. "My sister's the best." :Thistlepaw's only reply was a snort. :Willowstar dipped her head, in a signal to dismiss the Clan meeting. Squirrelpaw, Mistypaw, Rainpaw, and Frostpaw padded forward, tails waving. Mistypaw hopped around them. "I'm glad you guys are finally apprentices!" She squeaked. Rainpaw nodded her agreement. Squirrelpaw looked around. Nightpaw and Mosspaw came up. "I know! It's about time..." Squirrelpaw purred. Her beautiful, sleek ginger tabby fur ruffled in the cold breeze. . :"Come on, we'll show you your nests!" Mosspaw mewed, dashing to the apprentices' den. Icepaw admired her smooth legs and the speed built in them. Snowpaw followed Mosspaw, Icepaw tredding after them. The apprentices den, a big clump of reeds near the tree-stump. She crouched down, as low as a snake, and slipped in the entrance hole. Mistypaw poked her paw to the center. "Icepaw, that's yours!" :Mosspaw turned to a soft, mossy nest at the edge of the den. "That's Snowpaw's." :Icepaw nodded thankfully at Mistypaw. "Thanks so much!" :"No problem!" Mistypaw answered cheerfully. :Squirrelpaw's head was directed towards the apprentices den. "Icepaw and Snowpaw, you guys better go." Squirrelpaw looked at them. "Palebreeze and Willowstar are out there." While they left, Icepaw could see Mosspaw greeting Thistlepaw, Mintpaw, Forestpaw, and Goldenpaw, the only toms in the apprentices' den. Icepaw snorted. Thistlepaw's a....he's not a cat. Neither is he a tom or a she-cat. He doesn't count. Icepaw looked at Willowstar. "Hi, Willowstar!" She mewed cheerfully. :"Hi Icepaw. Today we're going to practice hunting," Willowstar informed her. "You're going to train with Squirrelpaw and Mistypaw today, as well." :"Great!" Icepaw smiled at Squirrelpaw and Mistypaw. She knew that they would grow up to be great friends. :Willowstar beckoned her with her long, sleek tail. :Icepaw turned her head and saw Squirrelpaw and Mistypaw. Squirrelpaw was hopping on her paws, flashing out her only white paw in the air. Her white tail-tip twitched. Mistypaw was a slender, small silver she-cat, her clear blue eyes glistening. :The cats made their journey to the river, trekking through the marshland. Icepaw could scent a couple willow trees on the marshland and bushes dotted the wide expanse of marshland. She stretched out her neck, peering ahead. She could see a thin line of blue water, and guessed that was the river. The cats started to approach it, and Icepaw could tell it wasn't thin or calm anymore. Instead, when she was up close, it roared with the fury of ten Twoleg monsters. But, Willowstar had told her that sometimes it could be as calm as trees. She crouched down to look at the rippling water, and shivered. It was disbelieving to imagine that this was calm. :"We're fishing today." Willowstar mewed. "Come." She walked closer to the river. "You have to be as quick as lightning. Crouch, your ears flattened and your chin low. You will be a shadow, but try to disguise your shape." Her paw flashed like lightning in the water, and she lifted her paw. A carp dangled from her claws. She placed it on the ground and gave the carp a quick, respectful death-blow to the throat. "Give thanks for the creature's life, as it died so we may live." :Thank you, StarClan. Icepaw looked up. "How did you do that?" She asked, eying the freshly killed carp. :"You have to be fast. Look for a shadow in the water, or a ripple. Without making a splash, and no weight in your paw, push it down and sink your claws into what you find. Then, drag it out of the water slowly and kill it." Out of breath, she dragged her gaze to the three apprentices, their ears pricked in excitement. "Try." :Icepaw crouched down on the bank, fixing her eyes on the river for a shadow. "Disguise your shape," Willowstar reminded her. "Another day, we'll practice swimming and catching fish in the water." Icepaw nodded, excitement pulsing through her veins. She crouched down lower, seeing a big fish swim by. :"Get it!" Mistypaw urged. Icepaw crouched down and swiped a paw in the water. She felt her claws sink into nothing and a big surge of disappointment ran through her. Fallstorm, a cat that was with them, crouched down and clawed the water, lifting his paw with the fish Icepaw had missed in his paw. :Icepaw looked up. A purr rumbled in Fallstorm's throat. "It's alright. Most apprentices don't get prey on their first try." His whiskers twitched with amusement. :Icepaw shifted her paws. "Try to go in the water," Willowstar urged. Icepaw winced at the cool touch at her fur as she jumped in. "Deeper," Willowstar mewed. :"Kick!" She mewed as Icepaw's paws started to flail. "Glide with your paws." Icepaw felt herself float as she started to kick and glide, lifting her head so that only her chin fur got wet. Mistypaw and Squirrelpaw bounded in after her, and they practiced swimming until the sun was down and the first stars of Silverpelt were starting to appear in the sky. :Fallstorm's gentle mew disturbed Icepaw from watching the river. "It's time to go." He kinked his muzzle towards the pinkish sky. Icepaw got to her drenched paws and shook out her fur, spraying Willowstar and Fallstorm. Mistypaw followed, her silver pelt looking more blue-gray. Squirrelpaw climbed out after them, her claws slicing the riverbank. :The cats were already starting the trek to camp when Icepaw spotted a massive shadow in the water. Creeping up on the river, her ears flat and her chin lowered, she recognized it as a fish. A huge fish, from the sight of it. She swiped the water with her claw, hissing as the fish seemed to jump on her. She threw it down on the ground and dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck. Willowstar, Squirrelpaw, Fallstorm and Mistypaw came running back. "What happened?" Willowstar gasped as she looked at the fish held triumphantly in Icepaw's jaws. :"Your first prey." Fallstorm's ears twitched. "I'll carry that for you," he mewed, taking the fish from Icepaw. Her body trembled with excitement. She had made her first kill today. She was a true apprentice of RiverClan. :Icepaw's pads felt soft above the springy earth as they repeated the way back home. Their territory was pretty. The willow trees started to redden, since it was leaf-fall. Leaves started to fall, cracking underneath Icepaw's paws. They came to the stream, and they splashed through the water to get on the camp. "You must be hungry," mewed Fallstorm. He blinked, nodding to the fresh-kill pile. "Help yourself." :Nodding her thanks, Icepaw trailed of to the fresh-kill pile, taking a scrawny mouse and padding over to the tree-stump where the apprentices ate. Goldenpaw, Forestpaw, Mistypaw, and Mosspaw were already there. Goldenpaw blinked at Icepaw and her mouse. He tossed a half-eaten fish to her. "That mouse isn't going to fill you up," he mewed calmly. :Icepaw purred, "Thanks!" :"Denmates share," Goldenpaw replied, getting to his paws. "I better go clean out the nursery. Good luck on your assessment, Mosspaw." He looked at the white she-cat before bounding away. :"Assessment?" echoed Icepaw, turning to the large apprentice. :Mosspaw nodded. "Me, Frostpaw, and Rainpaw are having our final assessment tomorrow. If it goes out well, we'll be made warriors." :"Congratulations!" Icepaw purred. :"Thanks." Mosspaw looked up at the sky. More stars were starting to appear and the moon was shining. Willowstar jumped on the Highbranch. There was no need to call, since most of the cats were just sharing tongues after their evening meal. Her call rang out smoothly. "As you all know, tomorrow is the Gathering. The cats that will come are Frostpaw, Mosspaw, Rainpaw, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Fallstorm, Palebreeze, Firefall, Blackwing, Thistlepaw, Blueberry, Acornfall, and Cloudface." Murmurs of approval swept through the crowd. :Icepaw could hardly believe it. Her first Gathering! Chapter Four :